


Потомак

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Баки сидит под мостом и бросает в воду мелкие камешки.





	Потомак

Баки сидит на ящике из-под бананов у опоры моста и бросает в воду мелкие камешки. От Потомака тянет удушающей смесью выхлопных газов, машинного масла и гниющего мусора. Прежде чем уйти под воду, камешки на мгновение замирают, преодолевая плотную бензиновую плёнку на её поверхности. Иногда они даже не долетают до воды, теряясь в усыпающих берега горах грязных пакетов, мятых банок из-под газировки, пустых бутылок и использованных презервативов. Под мост спускается хихикающая парочка и, увидев Баки, поспешно ретируется. Острое зрение Солдата успевает отметить на руках девчонки следы уколов. Он ставит ноги на дырявую покрышку, размахивается посильнее и запускает в полёт очередной камень, взрывающий гладкую поверхность реки вонючими брызгами.

Ему не нравится здесь, это вообще самое отвратительное место, в каком он мог бы оказаться – после крио-камеры – но он должен дождаться заката, потому что на закате придёт Стив. 

Когда под мостом сгущаются сумерки, такие же вязкие и липкие, как вода реки, у Баки ноет затылок от постоянного гула машин и потеряно обоняние. Закатные лучи играют на далёких осколках бутылки, слепят глаза, отражаясь, и Баки досадливо морщится. 

Через какое-то время, когда свет становится серым и огни вдалеке дрожат и двоятся, Баки улавливает лёгкие, почти бесшумные шаги за спиной, чувствует невесомое прикосновение к плечу, и рядом, на такой же потрёпанный ящик, садится Стив. В сумерках его лицо кажется совсем белым, под глазами тёмные круги, а губы пересохшие и потрескавшиеся, с корочкой запёкшейся крови. Стив высоко поднимает воротник куртки и ёжится от ночной прохлады. 

– Почему здесь? – спрашивает он и тоже наклоняется поднять камешек. Его пальцы кажутся совсем прозрачными. 

– Достаточно безопасное, хоть и невероятно грязное место, – пожимает плечами Баки, вглядываясь в его лицо. – Ты плохо спишь? 

– Не очень хорошо, – уклончиво отзывается Стив, так и не взяв камень. – Ты пойдёшь со мной? 

– Не могу, – говорит Баки, хотя всем сердцем желает только этого. – Прямо сейчас – не могу. Мне нужно сделать кое-что ещё. А потом я буду свободным. 

– А я не могу ждать вечно, – Стив смотрит куда-то вдаль и коротко облизывает губы. 

– Знаю, – от отчаяния Баки становится тяжело дышать, он опускается на колени и берёт руки Стива в свои ладони. – Но я хотел бы закончить все старые дела, прежде чем уходить. 

– Не боишься, что я уйду раньше? 

– Боюсь. Поэтому прошу подождать. 

Стив встаёт, прячет руки в карманы куртки и кивает, пряча глаза под козырьком бейсболки. 

– Ещё пару дней, не больше. Потом я ухожу, с тобой или без тебя. 

Баки тяжело поднимается, левое плечо простреливает болью, запястья ноют, словно вывихнутые.

– Ты придёшь завтра? 

– Приду, – отзывается Стив, шагая к тропинке, вьющейся между чахлыми кустами с полудюймовой пылью на усталых листьях. – У меня ещё есть к тебе один вопрос.

 

Следующим вечером Баки снова занимает свой пост на ящике из-под бананов, спугнув парочку облезлых котов. Один их них через некоторое время возвращается: тощий, с выпирающими рёбрами и проплешинами по всему телу. Хвост сломан и загнут под странным углом, одного уха нет, а глубокого изумрудного цвета глазищи смотрят в самую душу. Кот робко мурлычет, несмело трётся о ботинок Баки, а потом, осмелев, запрыгивает на колени. Баки рассеянно чешет его металлическими пальцами за уцелевшим ухом и думает, что этот кот похож на него – такой же всеми забытый и никому не нужный. 

В этот вечер Стив не приходит, хоть и обещал, и домой Баки уходит с котом. 

 

Пару дней спустя Баки снова идёт к мосту. Сегодня он готов уйти за Стивом, уйти, куда только тот позовёт, идти пешком сотни и тысячи миль, каждым шагом вымаливая прощение, что заставил так долго ждать.

Только бы Стив пришёл. 

И он приходит. С рюкзаком за плечами, всё в той же тёмной куртке, в надвинутой поглубже бейсболке. Круги под запавшими глазами почти чёрные, словно он не спал неделю, и Баки замечает, что его ногти некрасиво обломаны, кое-где до крови. Словно он дрался.

Или пытался выбраться откуда-то.

– Я готов уйти, – говорит Баки, вставая напротив Стива. Тот покачивается с пятки на носок, окидывает взглядом туманные огни на другом берегу Потомака, а потом хмыкает. 

– Не готов. Никогда не был и не будешь. Тебя держит слишком многое, и ты не пойдёшь за мной. По крайней мере, сейчас. 

Баки чувствует, как что-то сжимается в груди, и от этой точки медленными концентрическими волнами расходится боль. Левое плечо немеет и становится лёгким, словно металлическая рука внезапно исчезает, оставляя лишь жжение в оборванных нервных окончаниях. По подбородку течёт что-то тёплое – кровь из прокушенной губы, как понимает он секундой позже. 

– Почему? – выдыхает он единственное, на что хватает сил. Горько и больно, обида плещется в желудке едкой кислотой. 

Стив качает головой, на его лице безмятежное, мудрое спокойствие, какое наступает только после перенесённых нечеловеческих страданий. Какое рисуют на иконах святым великомученикам. 

– Я очень хотел бы, чтобы ты пошёл со мной, – всё так же ровно и спокойно говорит Стив. Его взгляд останавливается на лице Баки. – Видит Бог, я хочу этого больше всего на свете. Но я решил, что не буду звать тебя. Я не должен. Ведь я был с тобой до конца. 

Баки падает перед ним на колени, в отчаянии тянется к ремню джинсов – глупо и нелепо, да и неуместно сейчас, но ведь когда-то это работало, сработает и сейчас, Стив ведь не бросит его одного в этой пропахшей бензином темноте. 

Стив отступает на шаг и ловит его руки, удерживая. Его пальцы ледяные. 

– Прежде, чем я уйду, я должен задать тебе всего один вопрос. Твой ответ уже ничего не изменит, но я не могу уйти, не узнав. 

– Конечно, – кивает Баки. Он ещё не осознал до конца, что его снова бросают, что он опять, как и много раз до этого, остаётся один на один с миром. Сейчас он пообещал бы Стиву что угодно, лишь бы продлить невесомое прикосновение. 

– Зачем ты это сделал? – спрашивает Стив, и по его виску течёт струйка тёмной крови, скатывается по бледной щеке густым вязким мазком цвета, капает с подбородка, расцвечивая виднеющуюся в вороте куртки белую футболку алыми кляксами. – Зачем ты меня убил? 

Баки отшатывается от него, воспоминания накатывают волной, неудержимым цунами, сминают и крутят его, срывая кожу, вытягивая жилы и сметая мышцы, оставляя лишь обнажённый покорёженный скелет, и Баки кричит, и кричит, и кричит, падая в бездну. 

 

– Вот здесь мы и содержим Джеймса Барнса, – усталый седовласый доктор подводит Сэма к изолированной палате. Сквозь армированное стекло виден мужчина, сидящий у зарешёченного окна и беззвучно шевелящий губами. – В этом состоянии он с того дня, когда застрелил мистера Роджерса, и, боюсь, мы уже ничего не сможем сделать.

За решёткой медленно перекатывает вдалеке грязные воды Потомак.


End file.
